


Methods of Persuasion

by Kangofu_CB



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Foul Mouth Wufei, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, librarian!Trowa, plot so thin you can use it as a windowpane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Wufei, losing track of time at the library, is reminded it's closing time by the librarian, who makes an interesting proposition.But he might get more than he bargained for...





	Methods of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> For Clara, who is always welcoming and encouraging and wonderful, who writes lovely things for other people but seldom gets anything herself. 
> 
> Thank you for everything you do for me, not least of which is be a good friend. 
> 
> Enjoy cardigan-and-glasses librarian!Trowa along with Foul Mouth Wufei, a combination I never thought I'd see. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, be kind!

_When you absolutely positively have to know, ask a librarian._  
_–American Library Association_

* * *

 

  
“Excuse me,” Trowa murmured, standing over the lone occupied table in the library.

Startled, the dark-haired Chinese man looked up from one of the many books he was perusing, glasses slipping down his nose, stray hairs coming loose from the ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He'd been here for hours and it was obvious he still had quite a lot of work to do.

Looking around, he groaned in defeat as he took in the lowered lights, the empty building.

The fact that only he and Trowa were left.

“We closed ten minutes ago.”

There were at least fifteen books scattered over the tabletop, covering a strange combination of Victorian and Asian literature, colonialism, and the influence of Orientalism on Victorian culture.

Trowa shook his head at the bewildered look on the other man’s face.

He knew the man’s name - Wufei. They’d gone for coffee twice, and dinner once, before Wufei had practically disappeared off the face of the earth, eyeball deep in his doctoral thesis.

Obviously, he still was, judging by the sheer volume of books and papers and the wild look around his eyes.

“Of course,” Trowa continued, taking a gamble, “I might be persuaded to leave a reading room open for you while I finish registering returned books and reshelving.”

Wufei blinked at him, first in surprise and then… in consideration.

“What kind of persuasion were you thinking?” He asked, licking his lips.

Those lips.

They were full, a little swollen from where Wufei had obviously been chewing on them, and they played an ongoing, prominent role in Trowa’s fantasies.

He and Wufei had shared a very hot kiss after the dinner date, one that Trowa hadn’t forgotten, that had been accompanied by no small amount of exploratory groping, and he was not reluctant to admit the memory may have contributed greatly to his willing offer.

Trowa shrugged, the movement languid and unhurried.

“There’s a reading room in the back that doesn’t get much traffic. You wouldn’t be… disturbed.”

Wufei’s mouth twitched into a knowing little grin. Just the bare movement of lips, his eyes trailing over Trowa, taking in his fitted trousers, cardigan, the wire-rimmed glasses he wore when he knew there would be a lot of book returns. Wufei stood up, dropping his own reading glasses on the table and stretching, a distracting display, his gaze on Trowa the entire time.

“Let’s have a look at this private room, then.”

Trowa turned and walked away, knowing Wufei would follow him, leading him to a little-used reading room in the far back of the library. It didn’t have any windows and when the library had been remodeled it had been grossly overlooked, now housing some of the old but serviceable shelves and a wooden table. There was a computer in the corner that was possibly older than Trowa himself and he wasn’t even sure it turned on.

Needless to say, no one ever wanted to use it.

The door closed with a click behind them, but before Trowa could turn, could ask Wufei the innuendo-laden _will this suit your purposes_ that was on the tip of his tongue, he found himself crowded up against the small table, the searing heat of Wufei’s body pressed against him, warm breath tickling the base of his neck. Lips grazed along his throat, provoking a full body shiver.

“What sort of persuasion did you have in mind, hmm?” A hand snuck it’s way underneath the t-shirt he was wearing beneath the cardigan, fingertips grazing the bare skin of his stomach, Trowa’s muscles clenching in response.

Trowa opened his mouth to answer, to say he was open to suggestions, when sharp teeth nipped his earlobe, sending a jolt of lust straight to his groin.

He inhaled sharply, tilting his head a little more to the side, giving Wufei better access.

“This works,” he admitted.

A pleased hum was the only response he got, other than the wandering hand sliding a bit higher, towards his chest. He relaxed more into Wufei’s embrace, eyes drifting shut.

Wufei pressed his hips against Trowa’s ass, rocking a little, letting him feel the burgeoning erection in his pants, Trowa pressing back in response, his own pants getting tighter.

“How much do you need to be persuaded?” Fingers pinched at his nipple, startling a gasp out of Trowa.

He swallowed, hard, against his suddenly dry mouth.

How much did he need to be persuaded?

He knew what Wufei was asking - how far did he want to take this?

“A lot,” he groaned, shifting, leaning into the touch. “It’s a very private room, after all.”

He felt, more than heard, the chuckle he got in response.

Lips pressed against his neck, just beneath his ear.

“What were you thinking?” Wufei asked, his voice low, rough. Hot. Trowa almost moaned at the tone. A second hand began sliding his belt out of the buckle. “Did you want me to suck you off?”

Trowa did moan, then.

Fuck.

More chuckling.

“You’ll have to keep your voice down, Mr. Barton, this is a library.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Trowa tried to keep the whimpering sound he made inside as Wufei’s hand delved into his pants, cupping his cock.

“Or maybe you wanted to suck my cock instead?”

Fingers squeezed him, just to compound the almost illegally sexy words Wufei was murmuring in his ear.

His breath hitched, frozen in his chest, and he made a small sound in the back of his throat. Trowa braced his hands on the table as his knees went weak, leaning forward to support his weight.

Wufei made a blatantly appreciative sound that went straight to his rapidly hardening cock.

The cock that the other man oh-so-helpfully tugged out of his pants and gave a long, firm stroke, causing Trowa to swear.

“Fuck!”

“Language like that isn’t appropriate for the library, I’m afraid.” Wufei’s free hand trailed down the exposed skin of Trowa’s back, below the shirt and sweater that had gotten pushed up under his arms, venturing lower, past the loose waist of his unsnapped trousers. “Was that a request?”

A hot mouth grazed the skin at the base of his spine, tongue flickering, and Trowa arched, gasping, Wufei still stroking his cock.

Was it a request?

Was it a request?!

Trowa was this close to making it a demand, except his mouth had forgotten how to make sounds that weren’t gasping moans and shuddering groans as Wufei’s lips and tongue ventured even lower.

His pants were being worked over his hips, down to his knees, and Wufei nipped at his ass cheek, a sharp bite that added a delicious zing to the other overwhelming sensations. Trowa’s head tipped forward, and he opened his eyes to see Wufei’s hand still working at his erection, spreading the moisture leaking from the tip, and he groaned, the image permanently embedded in his brain.

Fantasy fodder for later.

Working his way back up Trowa’s spine, Wufei pressed feather-light kisses and teasing nips along his bare skin, free hand coming around to cup his ass, squeezing the cheek, thumb brushing over his anus, pressing ever-so-slightly.

“Fuck,” Trowa groaned, again, unable to articulate anything more coherent.

“Such a dirty mouth,” Wufei chided, rubbing teasing circles.

“You’re one to talk,” Trowa forced out, tongue thick, swallowing convulsively.

“Hmm,” the other man agreed, nudging the tip of his thumb inside Trowa. “I can stop, if you want.”

“Don't you fucking dare,” Trowa ground out, arching into the teasing touch, panting.

“Is this what you want?” Wufei’s breath was hot against his neck again, the words ratcheting his temperature up further. “To be fucked against the table? My cock in your ass?”

“Yes,” Trowa hissed, arms trembling. “Fuck, yes.”

The hands on his ass and cock disappeared, much to his disappointment, but he could feel Wufei fumbling a bit, behind him, the clink of a belt buckle, something hitting the ground with a soft thud, and then they were back, parting his cheeks, squeezing his ass.

A swift intake of breath, and then Wufei was tugging at his pants, freeing his right leg, sliding a wooden chair under his knee, parting his thighs further.

Trowa shuddered as he was exposed.

A warm hand pressed against his back, forcing him to bend over the table, onto his elbows, ass presented. Trowa bit his lip as he rested his forehead on his hands, eyes clenched shut in anticipation.

Slick fingers brushed across him, one pressing inside and he arched into the touch.

“Do you always keep lube in your pocket?”

A particularly deft twist of Wufei’s wrist left him gasping and clenching his fists.

“No talking in the library, Trowa.”

Trowa would have been irritated at Wufei’s continued reminders - exactly who was the librarian here?! - if he hadn't been so focused on what the man was doing with his hands.

Another finger slid in beside the first, scissoring him open, stretching him thoroughly, efficiently, Trowa pushing back against the invading digits.

Three fingers and Trowa was writhing on the table, low, guttural sounds dripping from his lips as Wufei expertly massaged the bundle of nerves that made the whole thing exquisite. He leaned over Trowa, one hand braced beside his head, the other still rocking in and out of him, stroking over sensitized nerves and tissue, his mouth trailing along his neck and jaw.

“Do you want to come like this? Me fucking you with my fingers?”

Trowa gulped down air, his cock twitching, and shook his head in the negative.

“No?” Another twist of the wrist that made Trowa arch and moan. “You want my cock, buried deep, fucking you until you scream?”

“Yes,” Trowa pleaded, rocking back against the fingers working inside of him.

“Say please.”

“Fuck! Please, goddammit!”

Wufei withdrew his hand, leaving Trowa a wired, writhing mess, ass in the air, pants tangled around his ankle, his own glasses gone God only knew where, waiting with unabashed anticipation to be thoroughly fucked on a rickety wooden table.

It felt outrageously depraved.

He was unbelievably turned on.

There was the unmistakable sound of foil tearing, and then Wufei was lining himself up, cock pressed against Trowa’s entrance, nudging his way inside.

Wufei was big, delightfully large, and Trowa groaned in greedy ecstasy, easing his knee further onto the chair, widening his stance.

Heard the other man’s breath hitch as he pushed farther forward, opening Trowa up, stretching him deliciously.

By the time he was all the way in, their hips pressed flush together, Trowa felt like Wufei's cock was in his throat.

It felt so fucking good.

“Move,” he ground out, trying to rock himself on the erection impaling him.

Wufei didn't budge.

A moment of confusion and then Trowa realized-

“Please,” he added, begrudgingly, wiggling in a way he hoped was enticing.

Long, slow drag of a thick cock over exposed nerves as Wufei pulled out, then the sharp snap of his hips forward, leaving Trowa seeing stars, the table screeching half an inch across the old linoleum floor.

“Like that?” Wufei asked, doing it again.

Trowa’s response was garbled nonsense.

“Or maybe more like this?” The movement was faster, harder, forcing Trowa to brace himself on the table, lying almost flat, cock dangling over the edge, Wufei's hand pressed against his back, holding him in place. He did it again, Trowa crying out. “You like to be fucked hard and fast Barton?”

His emphatically positive reply was cut short by another sharp snap of Wufei's hips. “I'll take that as a yes.”

Wufei began fucking him in earnest, each movement forceful and precise, almost unerringly grazing his prostate with every stroke, Trowa unable to do anything but lay there and try to breathe around the pleasure.

“Touch yourself.”

Blindly, Trowa sought out his own erection, tugging furiously to match Wufei’s pace, orgasm approaching like the light at the end of the tunnel.

It was gonna be a freight train.

One of the hands that had been gripping his hips, holding him in the perfect position, released him, Wufei reaching up to tangle fingers in his hair, tugging hard enough to make him lift his head up.

Pleasure sparked behind his eyelids as Trowa moaned helplessly.

He hadn't even known he liked having his hair pulled.

“Come for me,” Wufei panted, the words somewhere between a plea and a command, Trowa helpless to do anything else.

“Fuck!”

He came, long and drawn out, his dick swelling in his hand, balls tight, as the rush hit him, waves of pleasure so intense it was nearly agony spilling over him. He rode it out, stroking himself until he was shuddering with oversensitivity, Wufei still pounding his ass, rhythm irregular as he chased his own pleasure, gasping out Trowa’s name as he came, twitching and shuddering.

Wufei collapsed over him, his chest pressed to Trowa’s back, his pounding heart fluttering between them as he gulped down heaping lungfuls of air.

Trowa’s leg was cramping and the edge of the table was pressing uncomfortably into his stomach, but Trowa wasn't quite ready to give up the sensation of fullness, closeness he was currently experiencing.

Eventually, though, Wufei lifted himself up, easing carefully out of Trowa, who winced, the ache of being thoroughly fucked making itself known. Untangling his pants, he got his foot back into them, wondering how Wufei had managed to get his shoe off without his noticing, and tugged them up over his hips, buckling his belt and straightening his shirt and sweater.

He turned around just in time to see Wufei disposing of the used condom in a nearby wastebasket, pants askew and shirt rucked up under his arms to reveal a toned abdomen and trim waist. Even half hard, he was still impressively endowed.

Trowa licked his lips.

To his disappointment, Wufei tucked himself away, patting his own clothes into place.

“So,” Trowa began, turning to lean against the much-abused table, crossing his arms and ankles casually, “does the room meet your needs?”

Wufei smirked at him as he strode forward, coming to a stop millimeters away from Trowa, arms braced on either side of him. He tilted his face up, brushing his lips across Trowa’s teasingly before leaning firmly into the kiss, teeth nibbling Trowa’s lower lip and tongue plunging in to explore until Trowa moaned helplessly, his hands tugging Wufei closer, lining them up hip to hip.

When they drifted apart, long minutes later, Trowa had forgotten the original question, until Wufei spoke.

“Well, the room is suitable, I suppose, but the other occupant was a bit noisy. I wonder if there might be somewhere more… comfortable, that you could suggest.”

Trowa pretended to think about it.

“My apartment is around the corner, and I’ve got a table that seats six and a king sized bed.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to ChronicWhimsy who let me borrow Wufei's academic goals from her snippet Study Buddies, a lovely academic AU that can be found on her Tumblr!
> 
> All of this is otherwise completely and totally made up and I've got no idea how libraries work or anything else. I just needed an excuse to write smut.


End file.
